Can Love Renew the Heart?
by Ms. DiDi
Summary: JR finds a new love. But can he start life again, and do it better the second time around?


Dallas -- Can Love Renew the Heart?

Lorimar owns Dallas, JR and the rest. I own nothing except this story.

J.R. Ewing left the Baton Rouge refinery office of Ellon Oil and immediately felt like he stepped into a wet sauna at the Country Club. It was nearing seven p.m. and the heat and humidity were still oppressive. His suit felt like he'd been wearing it for days, rather that a few hours. But, JR thought, a little celebration drink would go down a treat. Unfortunately, it would have to be non-alcoholic, but that was life. He wandered down the street with a smirk on his face, reliving his meeting—he had worked those big shot Ellon boys over but good. When he reached his hotel, he took the elevator to the piano bar on the top floor, as he walked inside he was assaulted by the overwhelmingly cheery Christmas decorations and slow jazz. His attention immediately focused on the singer, a beautiful dark-haired woman, whose body was gently undulating in rhythm of the song.

"_I can't make you love me, if you don't. You can't make your heart feel something it won't."_

"God damn," JR thought, "this girl has something."

"_Here in the dark, in these final hours, I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power, but you won't…no you won't. 'Cause I can't make you love me…..if you don't….."_

"I want her," JR realized, the sorrow in the lovely lady was palpable in the way she sang the song, for some she reason interested him in a way a hard scrabble businessman shouldn't be interested. Something beyond sex.

"_I close my eyes, then I won't see, the love you don't feel when you're holding me. Morning will come, and I'll do what's right. Just give me 'til then to give up this fight. And I'll give up this fight. I can't make you love me, if you don't." _

JR sat on a chair at the bar and watched as she finished that song and started her next song, a popular Christmas carol considerably jazzed up. Just as he picked up his tonic water and lime and settled in to appreciate the music, his cell phone rang.

"Hi, Dad." John Ross said.

"John Ross, how are you boy? It's been a while, I've got plans for us this Christmas. I'm trying to get Uncle Bobby and Christopher to stay home this year and make this real family Christmas. Grandma and Clayton said …" JR stopped as John Ross interrupted him.

"Dad, "I'm afraid I won't be able to make Christmas this year." John Ross said.

"Are you spendin' it with your Mama again? Now I'm sure she'll understand you spent the holidays with her last year and that this year it's my turn." JR could feel his ulcer starting up again and his tension mounted as the implication of another lonely holiday dawned.

"No, Dad. I'm going skiing in Gstaad with a group of kids from school. We've been planning it forever. It'll be great, one of the guys father is letting us stay in his villa for free, it's practically right on the slope. We've got parties planned, night skiing, it'll be a blast, Christopher even…." John Ross stopped suddenly, then quickly started again, hoping his father wouldn't catch it, "we've even got a some ladies coming with us and it'll be great."

"Christopher will be with you," his father said, "what about Bobby. I know he wouldn't want to be away from his son during the holidays." JR could feel a tension headache beginning and pinched the bridge of his nose in a futile effort to stave it off.

John Ross, grimaced, though his father couldn't see it. "Well, Chris isn't actually coming until the day after Christmas and they're going to be in Europe for the holidays anyway."

"Son, I know you want to spend the holiday break with your friends, but it's been a long time since I've seen you. I miss you." JR felt something shrivel inside as he begged his son to spend Christmas with him. He knew if his Daddy were alive he would tell JR to order John Ross to spend the holiday with him, but JR was still on probation with his son for the stunt he'd pulled a few years back, pretending to be dead to get back Ewing Oil.

"Next year Dad. I promise. And I'll come to Texas to see you right before school starts." John Ross knew that it was too small a thing to offer, but he really didn't want to go through two or more weeks with his Dad, he still wasn't ready to spend that much time with the man.

JR sighed, "Okay, son. I'll see you after Christmas, let me know when you're flying in and I'll come get you."

"Great, I'll call you later. Love you. Bye." John Ross rang off before his father could respond.

JR picked up his drink, suddenly it wasn't strong enough. "Bartender," he called the man over, "get me a burbon and branch." When the man placed the drink in front of him, JR picked it up and slowly twirled the glass around, he knew he shouldn't drink it, the doctor was pretty specific about what would happen if he started drinking again. Not that he'd ever been an alcoholic, but his liver was barely chugging along and alcohol wouldn't do it any favors.

"Raymond, can I have a tonic and lime."JR hear a lovely throaty voice ask the bartender. Unfortunately the man was too far down the bar and didn't hear her.

JR looked over, it was the sexy singer. He looked at his untouched, non-alcoholic drink and slid it over to her. "This is tonic and lime, I haven't touched it, you're welcome to it." He tried to use his killer charm smile, but it quickly vanished.

"Thanks, but I prefer a new drink," but she smiled to take away the sting.

"That's okay, I understand. I should probably not be drinking this anyway," JR said as he pushed away the burbon and branch and picked up his water. "I guess I just have to get used to not picking up a drink when I"m disappointed."

"You're right, that's a bad habit to get into." The singer agreed.

"I'm J.., John Ross," JR said, not know why, but suddenly he didn't want this girl to know who he was or his past. "May I ask your name?"

"I'm Andrea. You from around Baton Rouge?"

JR and Andrea spent the new few hours talking, interspersed with her sets at the piano. He told her a little about his business,his lonely holiday plans. Andrea told him about checking out her family history by traveling to places her mother had visited in her younger days,traveling from Philadelphia to California, stopping at significant places in between to sing for her supper.

"That's my last set, thank goodness." Andrea told JR, smiling at 10:00 p.m., "they have a late night guy on now until 2:00.

"Fantastic, let's have a late supper together. We can continue our conversation about your road trip." JR said.

Andrea looked at her watch, "Let me make a quick phone call and you are on, would you mind havingstopping by my room? I really want to get out of these clothes."

"Not a problem, little lady." JR said, though he was anticipating some action, he thought he'd put it off until after dinner.

Once they reached her suite, Andrea quickly changed into silk slacks anda tunic that accentuated her curves. "You know, why don't we order room service. I can kick off my shoes and we can be comfortable.

"That sounds good, order me a steak and I'm happy." JR said.

Andrea placed their meal order, then fixed JR a tonic water and lime from her mini fridge, then sat next to him. She picked up his hand and started tracing the lines on his palm. JR felt a surge of lust at her touch. His free hand touched her face, turning it to him for a kiss. JR couldn't ever remember feeling this good, he felt euphoric, he was slowly losing control of his faculties, he sight grew hazy, but his lust was still high. They continued their touching and kissing, until Andrea told JR she had something in the bathroom. When she came back, they continued their caresses. After they were done JR fell asleep.

End of Chapter One


End file.
